a gay love story
by kittykat glambert101
Summary: its bout love drama between the stars
1. Chapter 1

_A gay love story_

_Back at home_

_Shantel: I throw myself on the bed and pick up the phone to call tom (yes tom kaulitz he's so hot) the line rings a total of 3 long times b4 he answered. "hello" he answered "hello kitty alex in the hospital" I say abruptly "why! What happened" he ask like he don't rlly caring I guess he just wants to have phone sex I'd been promising him. "she walk in on tommy, Adam and drake having a 3some he rlly didn't need to noe that but oh wat say is said he was asking her to do it but she had to go to get some food for her sister_

_Alex pov I was here alone no1 to txt no1 to call ugh I hate being in hospitals seeing mi lil brother born ugggg that was the worst thing I ever saw I wonder wat bill is doing right now so I grab mi cell phone and txt him_

_Alex-hay bill I'm in the hospital_

_Bill-what happened to you and I was just about to txt you_

_Alex-yea I sota kinda stab myself_

_Bill-what the hell georg is going to see you in 30 mins_

_Alex-ok plz call me_

_Bill called me I said "bill I miss you need to come and see me plz" he repyed "im in the the car with tom georg we coming" "ok tell tom that shanny at home" tom had yelled and said "yea I noe I was just talkin to her she coming" "ok tom the phone rite here u don't have to yell" bill said._

_2 days later after I left the hospital_

_Bill pov- im am so happy that alex is at home but like I over heard her one day talking to shanny that it would be weird 4 her to have sex with me becuz im like a lil brother to her ugh some one plz help me "bill we are leaving" said gustv "okay im coming"I relpyed_

_With alex taytay and tommy_

"_alex u need to rest so I'll take to to mi room so you can sleep" tommy said "but you and taytay" as I wineing "guest room" taytay said . they kissed and crap I got mad so I walked to tommy old bedroom and locks the door and crys_

"_baby weres alex"taytay asked wen he was looking around" "OH shit" tommy said and ran up the steps and trying to find alex then he stop at his old bedroom and knocks on the door "alex open this door not" he yelled "fine" I said like I didn't wanna open it at all he hug me I didn't noe why he hugged me but he did_

_Taylor pov-I was sitting on the sofa waiting 4 tommy to come back down I pulled on a ring and looks at I wonder wat should I say like "Thomas joe Ratliff would to marry me" he would like that I felt I poke then I relize that tommy was poking me "taytay" he said trying to get me to say something I look at him then put the ring up be4 he saw it "huh babe" I said looking at him "u ok babe u looked worried" tommy said and sitting down next to me "yea I'm just thinking bout something" I said looking away "what have you been thinking about babe" Tommy said in a worried voice he puts his arm around me and kiss me a lil bit "tommy" I said bout to cry "what rong baby" he pulled me into a hug I just cryed w/ saying a worst to him but I finally let words come out "It brad he out of jail" I cryed even tho I was lying kinda but brad was does get out in 2mr so yea "babe that bad don't worry we just haft to be careful and watch out for alex" he huge me I just let him hugged me then I heard the doorbell ring "I got it tommy" I said while getting up to get the door I open it I saw bill " hay bill what up come in" I said moving over to let bill in "hay were alex" he said "upstairs 1__st__ door to the right" tommy said "thx tommy Joe" bill said bout to go to alex room bill walked up the steps to alex room he open the door and saw he sweet loving gf sleeping he walked over to me and looks at me "bill I can feel u looking at me" she said opening her eyes "srry I didn't mean to wake u up like that" he said smiley "so how long are u going to be in town for huh baby" she asked "till u get better and we have to whole week off anyways so im all urs till next Monday' he said getting into the bed "ok well Im hungry lets go to the kitchen" she said _

_2 hours later_

_Adam pov: I was going to the airport to pick up Kris allen he was the winner for season 9 AL_

_I have a cush on him but he didn't mine I thought he like me to but I was wrong i got to the airport I saw him standing there crying I ran out of the car as fast as I can and hugged him "Kris are u ok" I said rubbing his back "n-n-no sh-sh-she d-d-dump me for Danny" he said crying hard "shhhh its going to be ok I got you ok" i said walking him to the car "a-adam wat im I going to do now I have no were to live no1 to love uggg mi life-" "don't said that ur life it hell no it not I have ppl who love u kris and u can stay with me and drake till u find a place to stay ok" I said looking over a kris " thx you adam ur the best" he said _

_A hour or 2 later in adam car_

"_so adam hows alex" kris asked "she doing good I guess she recoving from that fight" adam said lying to him "adam I noe your lying wat happen to her" he asked "she fell again while practicing for her dance team" I said while pulling up into mi drive way " ok then adam" he said_

_ With taylor and tommy_

_Tommy pov: I was watching a movie with mi baby I think it was jaws II after the movie taylor was asleep in mi arms I picked him but and takes him to the bed I kissed him on the forehead and I walked into alex room "alex are u ok now" I asked "yea kinda" she said looking up from gazing at bills eyes "ok well I let yall do wat ever yall was going to do" I said walking out of the room I sat on the couch and turn the tv on and watch the new and adam called me "hello adam wat up" I said flipping channels "we have a big prmb" Adam said "watt u mean" I said "the doc that alex went to told the press watt happen to her and there going to be a lot press at your house soon asking her crap" Adam said "I got this ok g2g see ya " I said hanging up the phone and running upstairs to alex room and open the door "umm alex we got to move now" _

1


	2. Chapter 2

"_**why tommy" she**__**said getting up to pack "well press a lot of them going to be coming to ask u crap bout why was u in the hospital or why u stab ur self" tommy said walking to his room and waking up taytay **_

_**With adam and kris**_

_**Kris pov: I was watch adam walking back in forward waiting 4 some1 to come here I wondering wat adam is not telling me bout alex "adam wats going with alex tell me the truth bout her I need to know" I said**__**standing up and looking at**__**adam "look she stab herself and went to the hospital and her doc told the press bout wat happen and this shit going on now" adam said bout to cry " hay hay dont cry I noe its rough and all but she going to get though it ok babe" I said**__**hugging him "wat did u call adam kris" drake said coming down the steps "umm im trying to make him feel better I mean he bout to cry dude" I said still hugging adam "will yall stop it I mean im ok damn**__**just leave me the hell alone im going to be ok" adam said letting go of mi hug "adam" drake said " leave**__**me the fuck alone! Drake"**__**adam said walking to his**__**room and locking the door**_

_**3 hours later**_

_**Adam pov: omg I cant effin belive I just cussed at drake like that omg I bet he hates me right now I hope alex is on her way over here uggg fuck life its hell "adam open the door I need to talk to u" drake said "wat do u want drake I don't want to talk to u right now just tell me when alex come over plz im going to bed now" I said trying to make drake leave e alone**_

_**20mins later**_

_**Alex pov: I walked in adam house and saw kris and ran to hug him**__**"kris! I miss u so much" I said kissing him on the cheak "I miss u2"he said "were adam" tommy asked "in his room crying" drake said packing his things "why are u packing drake" I asked while kris is letting go of the hug "just dint worry bout it tell adam that I love him and tell him that im leaving for Germany bye guys" drake said leaving the house "drake wait!" I said running out the door "what alex" drake said "don't leave plz we going to miss u im begging u but why would u leave at a time like this huh I need ur help plz drake" I said " fine but im not saying a word to him at all ok"drake said while putting his things in his car and walking in the house with me "so what are we going to do now" bill said sitting down on the couch "idk some1 need to walk up adam tho" tommy said "I got it" I said walking to adam room and unlocking the door "babyboy wake up im here now" I said shaking adam "babygurl hay" adam said opening his eyes " wat happen between u and drake huh he almost left" I said sitting on the bed " I got want to talk bout it right now ok alex" adam said getting up and walking downstairs "what the hell is going on I mean alex need to be in bed resting rite now I mean damn where is she now adam" bill said pissed off The door bell ring and taytay got the door "hay tom shanny" they bothe said hay "were mi sister im taking her home now" shanny said closing the door "she sleeping I told her to get some rest" adam said "well that would be nice if u had told me that" bill said walking up the stares to adam roomto sleep with alex**_


End file.
